Currently, the most widely used techniques for geological surveying, particularly in submarine situations, are seismic methods. These seismic techniques are capable of revealing the structure of the subterranean strata with some accuracy. However, a seismic survey can not provide the information in real time. It is necessary with seismic techniques to gather seismic information and then analyse the results before taking any further readings.